The Elemental Grail War!
by Zweig
Summary: A bored Zelretch decides to create a new Grail War. How will Naruto cope with being one of the contenders? How will people change now that faces of the past will reappear to once again meddle in the villages affairs? (No Kaguya! Black Zetsu is like he pretended Madaras will manifested)
1. Prologue!

**The Elemental Grail War!**

 **Prologue!**

„How boring! Another Grail War ends just like the others, Shirou Emiya somehow manages to defeat Gilgamesh and destroys Angra Mainyu. I seriously need some change in my Tv-series."

Currently sitting in a room inside the clock-tower sat the Kaleidoscope-mage Zelretch. He had just watched another dimensions version of the Holy Grail War. Including the one in his own dimension he had watched more than three-hundred versions of the war and he was bored to death.

While there were some minor changes in the war it almost always ended the same way. Shirou Emiya winning the war. For a man like Zelretch there was nothing worse than things who repeated themselves.

Zelretch grumbled a bit about his situation while thinking. He wanted to see a new Grail War, one who would be completely different to what he had seen before. But how? It took him several minutes of thinking before he got the perfect idea.

Zelretch had out of boredom one day created an artifical „Throne of Heroes" and „Holy Grail". He would sent both into another dimension where he could watch the Grail War happening there. Zelretch grew giddy at the thought. New Masters, new Servants and finally new classes which meant more participants in the war.

Deciding to look for a suitable universe he opened the kaleidoscope to search for one. Some worlds were far to peaceful for the war which meant they fell out. He was looking for a violent world, Zelretch sweatdropped though when he saw some orange haired kid in school-uniform landing in the crotch-area of a blond-haired girl who turned her hair into a fist which slapped him away.

Looking around he saw some worlds which he thought of using. One was with pirates searching for treasure, one had some huge robots with people sitting in them fighting each other, the next had Assasins fight against a corrupt empire. Even Zelretch was forced to flinch when he saw some of the things that blue-haired Ice-woman was doing to people.

Finally Zelretch smirked as he found a world he liked. It was a world of Ninjas living in villages and going on missions. They also had wars against each other and Demons roamed around. In his eyes the perfect world for his little game. With a smirk the ancient vampire opened the Kaleidoscope and stepped into the new world.

* * *

„Kagebunshin-no jutsu!"

Naruto Uzumaki panted in exhaustion. Something which was actually quite unusual for him as his stamina was quite well-known. At the moment he was attempting to master wind-release by changing his affinity into wind and cut a leaf in half. His senseis Yamato and Kakashi were watching him from afar while trying to control any Kyubi-outbursts.

While trying to cut the leaf Narutos mind traveled back to what happened during his time back in the leaf. First there had been the rescue of Gaara from Akatsuki, then there was the Sound-spy incident where he had met Sasuke again, the Sky-attack, the Furido incident and the Three-tails hunt. A few minor incidents had happened also but those had been the most notable happenings.

„Naruto! That is enough for today. Yamato and I need to go visit Hokage-sama and tell her about the progress of the training."

The Narutos turned to Kakashi before they all dispelled. The original had to grit his teeth at the pain in his head. He let out a sigh as he saw Kakashi and Yamato disappear in a Shunshin. Hearing his stomach rumbling Naruto was just deciding to visit Ichirakus for a bowl of ramen when something happened that caused him to get shocked. He was hearing a voice in his head!

* * *

Zelretch smirked as he projected his voice into the minds of every person living in the elemental Nations at the same time. All over the continent the people held their heads when they felt the slight intrusion into their minds. With a smirk he began his speech.

„Dear people of the Elemental Nations my name is Zelretch. I´m an extra dimensional visitor on this plane and am here to inform you of a unique chance for you.

I have decided to host an event called „The Holy Grail War" inside this dimension. The War goes following, I have created a afterlife plain called „Throne of Heroes". From this plane twenty-one people can summon heroic spirits of people that died in the past. The Heroes and their Summoner are connected through so called command-seals. The owner of the Seal can make the Spirit obey his commands three times and cannot be attacked by his spirit.

The spirits and their summoners fight and kill each other until only one spirit is left alive. This spirit and his summoner will be allowed to aquire an artefact called the Holy Grail. The Grail is capable of fulfilling any wish without restrictions.

There will be a total of twenty-one heroic spirits. Among all those who want to summon a spirit only the ones with the following criteria will be capable of getting one. The summoner must be capable of using chakra and he must have a strong enough wish for the grail to resonate with him.

At last. Those will be the classes which will take part in the battle:

Saber, Caster, Rider, Assasin, Berserker, Avenger, Ruler, Archer, Lancer, Hunter, Katana, Illusion, Seal, Summoner, Jinchuriki, Anbu, Medic, Rogue, Ninja, Warrior and finally Kage.

On three I will send the hand-seals for the summoning-jutsu into your heads. If you want to take part in the Grail War then use the summoning-jutsu. If you are lucky you may get chosen."

* * *

Inside the Hokage-tower Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other seriously both nodding before getting ready to use the jutsu.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato were currently on their way to the tower as Zelretchs message appeared. Hearing about the unrestricted wish Kakashis mind flashed back to his sensei and team-mates. Kakashi readied his hands for the jutsu.

* * *

Inside a dark cave a masked man smirked sinisterly as he prepared to use the summoning-jutsu.

* * *

„Hn. It will be useful to have another subordinate to fight against Itachi with me."

Inside his training-room in Orochimarus under-ground base Sasuke Uchiha prepared his jutsu. At the same time Orochimaru and Kabuto did the same.

* * *

 **One!**

In Kumo-gakure many ninja prepared the summoning-jutsu. Among them a very busty blond haired woman.

At the Village hidden in the mist a very beautiful auburn haired woman with green lipstick prepared her jutsu hoping for a sexy hunk to meet her.

In Suna-gakure a trio called the Sand-siblings readied the jutsu.

 **Two!**

On top of a tall building in a mountain village a black haired androgyn looking girl smirked, thoughts of her becoming Tsuchikage floating through her head.

Inside a rainy village a man with rippled eyes and a blue-haired woman moved their hands ready.

On a dusty road a white-haired man in a kabuki outfit prepared his jutsu with a serious expression on his face.

 **Three!**

Naruto flashed through the handseals for the summoning-jutsu.

 **Kuchiyose-No-Jutsu!**

In one voice thousands of people all over th continent put their hand on the ground to use the jutsu. But only before twenty-one people appeared a cloud of smoke signalling a succesful summoning.

Naruto looked on in shock as two woman appeared in front of him.

The first was a darker skinned girl with lime-green hair and wearing a white outfit with a fishnet under it.

„Servant Jinchuriki to your service my master."

The second was a beautiful red-haired woman with a Konoha-uniform and headband on. Her eyes were a shade of purple and she looked at him with pure love which shocked Naruto into silence.

„Servant Ninja at your service Sochi-kun!"

Narutos eyes rolled backwards as he fainted on the spot.

List of Servants and Masters:

Master/Class/Servant

Naruto Uzumaki/Jinchuriki/Fu

Naruto Uzumaki/Ninja/Kushina Uzumaki

?/Saber/?

?/Caster/?

?/Rider/?

?/Assasin/?

?/Berserker/?

?/Avenger/?

?/Ruler/?

?/Archer/?

?/Lancer/?

?/Kunai/?

?/Katana/?

?/Illusion/?

?/Seal/?

?/Summoner/?

?/Anbu/?

?/Medic/?

?/Rogue/?

?/Kage/?

?/Warrior/?


	2. Servants of Konoha!

**The Elemental Grail War!**

 **Servants of Konoha!**

Kakashi Hatake looked with astonishment as before him appeared a cloud of smoke signalling that he was one of those who had summoned a servant. Around him Yamato and the other citizens looked on with interest. When the cloud lifted Kakashi could see the shape of the person before him.

„Servant Anbu at your service Master."

Both Kakashis and Yamatos eyes opened wide at the person standing before them.

„Shisui Uchiha?"

Shisui smirked at his former comrades.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up from his sleep. It took him a moment of gathering his thoughts but when it happened he quickly sat up. Looking around he saw the two woman he had summoned sitting next to each other speaking with each other. Standing up he walked over to them and both turned towards him.

„Are you alright Sochi?"

Naruto looked at the red-haired woman with a mix of fear and happiness. When he was little he had asked the third Hokage about his parents. He had never been told their identities but the third had told him always that his parents were Heroes. If this woman was really his mother that meant she had been a real Hero for her to be summoned from this Throne of Heroes thing. Naruto sat down next to his servants and looked at both.

„Well, if possible I would like to know more about you so can you introduce yourself?"

Ninja and Jinchuriki looked at each other before Jinchuriki decided to go first.

„Very well. My name is Fu and I was the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi before my death. I lived as a Kunoichi of Taki-gakure my entire life. I was just on my way back to the village from the Chunin-exams when two man with black cloaks who had red clouds on them killed my team-mates and defeated me. Next thing I know was my being summoned from the Throne of Heroes so they probably killed me. I was summoned in this war as Servant Jinchuriki."

Naruto scowled heavily. From Deidaras words about capturing two Jinchuriki already he now suspected that Fu had been one of those two. Ninja looked at Fu with sadness the girl was just the same age as her son and to hear of her death just seemed like such a waste to her. Deciding to continue herself she took word next.

„Well, my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko before it was extracted from me by a masked man who attacked me and Minato when I had just taken birth of you Sochi. I died throwing myself in front of the Kyubis claw when it tried to prevent the sealing by killing you. When I was a Ninja I had been a Jonin of Konoha-gakure. I will do my best to make sure you are the winner of this war Sochi."

Kushina smiled at Naruto with love in her eyes. Naruto teared up at getting confirmation about this woman being his mother. He threw his arms around Kushina and started crying. Kushina merely smiled softly as she embranced her son. It teared at her heart that she had been forced to let her son grow up alone. Her thoughts turned darker though when she thought about the fact that Naruto had not known her identity. If she met Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiruzen there would be hell to pay.

At the side Fu sat a bit awkward as she watched her masters emotional moment. Thinking about her situation she swore she would take her revenge on those guys who killed her the first time.

It took Naruto almost an hour to calm down but finally he had his emotions under control again.

„Come on. We need to go to Grandma Tsunade and tell her about you guys."

Kushinas expression turned amused at Narutos words.

„Grandma Tsunade? Are you talking about Tsunade Senju of the legendary Sannin?"

Naruto turned to Kushina with interest.

„Yeah, I always call her grandma. Did you know her when you were alive Mom?"

Kushina nodded her head with amusement.

„Yeah I met her a few times. Mostly when we fought in the third shinobi war or when I was visiting Mito in the Senju-compound. We weren´t that close given that we were from different generations but we were friendly with each other. If it interests you Tsunade is a distant relative of us so your nickname for her is not really without reason."

Narutos eyes widened when he heard that. He idly wondered why Tsunade had not told him about that but he supposed given that the relation was distant it wouldn´t matter anyway. The three ninja jumped over the rooftops until they arrived at the Hokage tower.

The three walked through the building until they reached the office of Tsunade. Naruto quickly knocked the door open.

„Hey Grandma I want to introduce you my servants..."

Naruto trailed of when he saw the people in the office. Sitting behind the desk was Tsunade with an angry expression on her face. Beside her was a nervous Shizune holding Tonton in her arms. The next thing which shocked him was his sensei Kakashi on his knees crying and embrancing a brown haired girl who looked a bit shocked while patting his head. The last people in the room were Yamato and a black haired guy who reminded Naruto of Sasuke and Itachi a bit.

Kakashi who had stopped embrancing the girl looked at Naruto and his servants and his eyes widened as he saw who was Narutos servant.

„Kushina-sama?"

Kushina looked at Kakashi with a smile and nodded before her eyes fell on the girl Kakashi had embranced. Her eyes widened as she recognised the girl before her.

„Is that you Rin-chan?"

Rin Nohara looked at her senseis wife with a small smile. She also took a small glance at the blond-haired teen who looked like a mix of her sensei and Kushina. She flushed a bit looking at him before she turned back to Kushina.

„Yes, it is me Kushina-sama. I was summoned by Tsunade-sama as servant Medic for the Grail War. If Tsunade-sama permits it I will look forward to work with you Kushina-sama."

Tsunade looked at the heartfelt reunion with a sad smile. Thruthfully she had hoped to perhaps summon Nawaki or Dan but she supposed it would have only hurt her more to see them be killed again in battle. Nawaki was to weak to fight the stronger contenders and Dan while quite strong would still lose against the strongest fighters. With Rin she could take a back-seat while ordering the girl to help Naruto win the war which she hoped would happen.

What interested her more was what Kakashi would do in the war. She wondered if he wanted to win or if he would be satisfied with having met Rin and Kushina again.

„It is good to see you again Kushina-sama."

Kushina looked at Kakashi who tried to greet her but she was not happy with him currently.

„Say Kakashi, why exactly did my own son not recognise me?"

Kakashi and the other people in the office started to sweat as Kushinas hair started floating around her like tails. The Copy-nin turned nervous at this.

„Well you see Kushina-sama. Hiruzen-sama decided it would be to dangerous for Naruto to know about his parents so it was kept secret."

Tsunade, Naruto and Rin had their eyes opened wide at this. Tsunade especially was angry at this.

„The hell. Do you mean to tell me that the senile old coot decided to keep the identity of his parents from an orphan simply for some crappy reason like that?"

Kakashi stammered for a moment.

„B-But it would be to dangerous for people to know about Narutos parents escpecially with Iwa and Kumo gunning for revenge."

Tsunades expression turned even more angry with that.

„Don´t give me such a crappy reason. His grandsons life is just as much in danger and he still was allowed to know about his family. The reason is shaky at best and if Jiraiya had a hand in this I guarantee you that he will land in the hospital. By the way Kushina you can take him."

Kakashi turned pale as chains captured him and dragged him out of the room. Naruto had a fearful expression on his face when he heard the screams of his sensei starting. Gulping a bit he turned to Tsunade who seemed to think about something.

„Naruto, you and your servants will move to the Senju-compound with me, Shizune and Rin. Shisui you will live with Kakashi for now. The Uchiha-compound was closed after the defection of Sasuke Uchiha and you unfortunatly don´t count as a living-clan member.

Shisui nodded and left with Yamato. Tsunade turned towards Naruto who perked up.

„Naruto the situation is serious. If this Holy Grail really has the power to fulfill wishes than we need to be prepared because there will be many participants who will want to take you out for the wish. People like the Akatsuki or Orochimaru can never be allowed to win this war. Rin from now on you will follow Narutos orders understood?"

Both Naruto and Rin nodded at Tsunades words. They sweatdropped when a blood-splattered Kushina stepped back into the room. Naruto idly wondered if Kakashi was still alive before shrugging it off. Surely Kushina would not have killed him.

The group of four were led by Shizune to the Senju-compound where they would stay from now on. After getting their rooms they gathered in the living-room to talk a bit while Kushina started to make food.

* * *

Inside the Hyuga-compound was currently having a meeting of six people.

Sitting in the room was a pale but happy Hiashi Hyuga who was currently looking over the five people in the room.

„So you both managed to summon servants for the grail war?"

Hiashi looked at his daughters Hinata and Hanabi as they both nodded to his question. From there Hiashi looked at the servants summoned.

Hanabis servant was a brown haired girl wearing a Kiri-gakure Hunter-nin outfit and had a soft smile on her face. From what he had been told this was servant Hunter. Her name was Haku and she had been the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi before she was killed by Kakashi Hatake in wave-country.

Hinatas servant was the reason for Hiashis shock. It was no other than his twin-brother Hizashi Hyuga. He had been summoned as servant Warrior for the war from what he said. Currently he was hugging his son Neji who had broken down at his fathers reappearance in his life.

„Very well. I will inform Hokage-sama about the situation and wait for her orders. Until then be careful I don´t want to lose my daughters. The same goes for you brother."

Hizashi nodded seriously while his daughters had happy looks on their faces. Hiashi let out a sigh at this mishap. His only hope was that his daughters would get out of this in one piece.

* * *

In an underground base deep under Konoha was the leader of the Root-organisation Danzou Shimura. When he had heard about the Grail War he had ordered all his Root-ninja to perform the summoning. He himself had tried it also, to his great disappoinment he had not received a servant. But one of his subordinates had aquired one.

Currently kneeling before him was Torune Aburame with his servant standing beside him. Danzou knew that servant from reports about the Sound-village. Servant Archer or otherwise known Kidomaru of the east gate, one of Orochimarus bodyguards before his demise during the failed Uchiha-retrieval mission.

Danzou thought about the situation. While he would have loved nothing more than to win the Grail War it was unlikely that Torunes servan would survive until then. His best bet would be to have Kidomaru assasinate the non-Konoha participants to strengthen Konohas chances in the war.

„Torune! Go and look for other servants inside Konoha and create a list. I want every name you can get."

„Understood Danzou-sama!"

Danzou watched as Torune disappeared in a Shunshin. Deciding to wait for now he ordered his other Root-ninja to report their missions.

* * *

„So you are my Servant in this war?"

Yakumo Kurama coughed lightly as she looked at the servant she had summoned a few hours ago.

„Yeah. I can´t wait to get payback at the slacker and the fan-wielding bitch so I hope you keep your nose ou of my business. Aside from that you can count on me."

Yakumo coughed again as she looked at the red-headed girl sitting at her table eating an apple from the fruit-basket on it. She really wished the girl would stop cursing the entire time.

Servant Illusion growled as she inwardly cursed her damn life. Tayuya would be the first person to say that she was not a Hero so she wondered why the hell she qualified to be summoned as servant. Not to mention that her master looked as if she was at the verge of kicking the bucket.

In Tayuyas opinion life really sucked sometimes.

* * *

„Mito-sama we should reach the border of Fire-country in a few hours."

Mito Uzumaki turned around and looked at little Jiraiya who was walking behind her. The shodaime Jinchuriki of the Kyubi thought about her current situation.

She had been summoned by Jiraiya as the servant Seal for the Grail War. From what he told her almost thirty years had passed since her death. Many things had happened since then including the death of Kushina-chan and Hiruzen. Now here she was back alive and physically in her mid-twentys.

The reason why they traveled to Konoha was because Jiraiya had told her about her relative Naruto Uzumaki and she had demanded that he take her there so that she could teach him about his clan. She was just about to answer Jiraiya when she felt something she had not felt in a while. Biju-chakra was used in a battle.

„Jiraiya! Follow me!"

Mito and Jiraiya quickly run towards the direction where Mito felt the Chakra being released.

* * *

In Konoha Naruto currently was making himself ready for sleeping. He had spent some time getting to know Fu, Rin and his mother and had learned quite a bit about their lives. One thing he had been told had been about the Uzumaki-clan. Naruto was actually the heir of the clan, his mother had been the second daughter of the clan-head so after the clans destruction she had been Clan-head. Naruto was the heir and he would become head of the clan when he became eighteen years old.

Stripping down to his underwear Naruto put on his sleeping-cap and laid down to sleep. He had just shut his eyes though when the door to his room opened. Naruto looked towards the door and turned bright red. Standing there in the doorway was his Mother Kushina. She was only wearing her underwear which was the reason for his flustered expression.

Kushina was wearing red lace-underwear which made her look very sensual. He gulped as she stepped forward and her large D-cup breas jiggled a bit in their bra.

„Sochi. Do you mind if I sleep with you for tonight? I really don´t want to leave you tonight."

Naruto gulped but shook his head causing Kushina to gain a bright grin. He watched as his mother walked towards him and laid down beside him. Naruto groaned silently as Kushina embranced him which resulted in his face being pressed into her breasts. He shifted a bit when he felt himself grow stiff a bit and mentally continued to tell himself that it was his mother who was in bed with him.

It took Naruto almost an hour until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **List of Servants:**

 **Master/Class/Servant**

 **Naruto Uzumaki/Ninja/Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto Uzumaki/Jinchuriki/Fu**

 **Kakashi Hatake/Anbu/Shisui Uchiha**

 **Tsunade Senju/Medic/Rin Nohara**

 **Torune Aburame/Archer/Kidomaru**

 **Yakumo Kurama/Illusion/Tayuya**

 **Jiraiya/Seal/Mito Uzumaki**

 **Hanabi Hyuga/Hunter/Haku**

 **Hinata Hyuga/Warrior/Hizashi Hyuga**

 **?/Saber/?**

 **?/Caster/?**

 **?/Rider/?**

 **?/Assasin/?**

 **?/Berserker/?**

 **?/Avenger/?**

 **?/Ruler/?**

 **?/Lancer/?**

 **?/Katana/?**

 **?/Summoner/?**

 **?/Rogue/?**

 **?/Kage/?**

Next Chapter: Cats, Zombies and Villains!


End file.
